Computer numerical controlled (CNC) machining systems are typically used in industrial settings to accurately machine parts according to previously defined plans. Often these plans are developed in a computer aided design package, and may be represented in the form of engineering drawings. A CNC machining system may operate according to an assembled sequence of commands (e.g., G code) that instruct the system to machine a part by moving a controllable cutting tool. During the operation, the system may monitor the real-time position of the part and tool, and may control its position relative to the part via precise servomotor control. The part may be held or clamped within a fixture, which is in-turn positioned on a machine table.